


Unexpected Gifts

by lanalucy



Series: Synchronicity [4]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Art Shows, Concerts, First Meetings, GYWO Bingo 2014, Gen, Painting, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie's brother is in town for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to newnumbertwo and laura_mayfair for beta duties and title brainstorming.

The farmer’s market was busy this morning, and Evie soaked it all in. She loved the crowds and the noise and the smell of fresh produce as much as she loved being at home alone painting. Each of them energized her in its own way. She held up fruit and vegetables to busy vendors, stuffing the produce into her net bag and dropping her money into lockboxes. As much as she loved the crowds, she had no desire to stand around waiting for change; she always brought plenty of ones to the market.

She looked down at her bag, ticking off the list in her head. She had everything she could get here. She’d need to go to the butcher for the meat. She strolled through the park between the market and her loft, smiling at the kids out releasing pent-up energy under the watchful eyes of relieved parents. She’d played in this park as a kid. There were good memories here. She skirted the fountain, talked to a few rambunctious dogs, and walked up the street, making dinner in her head. As she approached the door to her building, a man straightened from his leaning posture, walking toward her.

She picked up speed, calling out, “Colin!”

He picked her up and twirled her around. “Evie.”

“I thought your flight didn’t get in until this afternoon.”

He let her down and grabbed the net bag, leading them back to her door. “Change of plans. Friends unexpectedly in town at the same time, so you’ll see a little less of me for the first few days.” When she stuck her lip out, he smiled. “But I extended my trip. I’ll be here two weeks. Plenty of brother/sister time ahead of us. And today I’m all yours.”

“Sister/brother.” She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, her straight face falling away into giggles when he playfully punched her arm.

“Brother/sister. B comes before S. Plus, I’m older. And richer.”

“Money doesn’t count, Colin!” She hip-checked him and went up the stairs.

“Is this just your run of the mill ‘my brother’s in town so we’re celebrating’ or something else?” Colin pulled the door shut behind them.

“Oh! I completely forgot to tell you! My show sold out and then some! Large order to a local couple for their new home, and the rest to new buyers. Shelley won’t tell me who, and I don’t want to know, anyway, but this is my first officially sold out show. Six figures.”

“That is excellent, little sister.” He pulled her into a hug.

She squeezed him tighter. “Oh, I missed you.”

“Missed you, too.”

She and Colin worked in the kitchen prepping the produce. They’d done it together often enough as kids, and worked well together as adults, even though they’d had fewer opportunities to practice. She covered everything and put it all in the fridge for later, then washed up the counters. “All done! What do you want to do?”

“You have more shopping to do?”

“Butcher’s. I was thinking steaks.”

“Let’s go then. I haven’t seen Jimmy in a long time.”

She hung up her apron and picked up her purse. “He’s got grandkids now. Fair warning - if you ask about them, he’ll wash his hands and drag out every picture ever taken.”

Colin held up his hands. “I swear I won’t ask, then.”

They laughed as they left the loft.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After they finished the rest of the shopping, Evie and Colin split up - her to get some painting in, and him to shower and take a nap. Evie was just setting up the steaks for grilling when Colin pounded on the door. She shoved it open and stepped aside, then started to push it closed when someone else stepped through behind him.

“Colin? You brought a friend.”

“Oh, right. Evie, this is my friend Remy. Remy, my little sister, Evie.”

Evie and Remy looked at each other for a long moment, and Colin fidgeted. They both spoke at the same time.

Evie’s “We’ve met” blended with Remy’s “I knew you looked familiar!” and Evie took a breath. If he thought he recognized her because she and Colin favored, so much the better.

Remy turned in a slow circle, taking in what he could see of the loft. “Nice space. Great location.” He caught sight of her ‘studio’ with all her personal paintings lined up. “You paint?”

Colin laughed and clapped Remy on the shoulder. “Does she ever! Lemme show you.” He led Remy off to the corner and Evie watched, unsure how she felt about Remy Wells in her personal space.

“How do you know Colin, Remy?” She watched them exchange a look.

“I did some work with his label a couple of years back. We hit it off.”

They pulled paintings up onto the easel edge of her studio corner and she listened to them murmur to each other. There was something going on there, if she could just put her finger on it.

When they came back, Colin was carrying one of her favorites. “Is this one planned for anybody special, Evie?”

She shrugged. “Hadn’t clicked for me, yet. Why?”

“Because it’s perfect.”

“For what?”

Colin looked at Remy again, and said, “Well, you’re not the only one with something big to celebrate, Evie. And this is spectacular as an engagement gift.”

She raised a brow. Her family knew not to gift other people with her personal paintings without asking. “Anybody I know?”

Colin just grinned.

“You?”

“Yes, Evie. Colin the Vandal is officially off the market.” He looked down at the painting again. “This really is perfect.”

She turned and put her hand on her hip. “Colin, I’m confused. You invited Remy to a family celebration dinner, and he helps you pick out a painting as a gift, and oh, my fucking god, you’re talking about you two!” She put her face in her hands. “I’m an idiot.” She punched Colin’s chest. “And you’re a jerk.”

“What the hell, Evie?”

“You could have just said it. Five little words. _Remy and I are engaged._ Would have kept me from making a fool of myself.” She turned to Remy and stepped closer, holding her hand out. “Welcome to the family, Remy.”

Remy took her hand and shook it. “You know, you’re not exactly lily white, here, Evie Vanlandingham.”

“What did I do?”

“You’re El. You let me go on and on at the show the other night, comparing your paintings to the others, and never let on that I was talking about your stuff.”

She grinned. “I like to know what people really think. And I kind of hate all the schmoozing people do when they realize they’re talking to an artist.” She made air quotes around the word ‘artist.’

“Fair enough.” 

She and Remy held eyes for a moment, then Colin interrupted. “When’s Shelley getting here? I’m starving!”

Evie giggled when Remy patted Colin’s not-quite-flat belly and said, “We can see that.”

Remy was gonna fit in just fine.


End file.
